Why does everyone like Potter?
by homer's muse
Summary: A story on how James nad LIly got together. My first Ficcy. Please review. PG13 because of some swear words.


Hi everyone! This is my first story, so please review and I'm sorry if this really sucks because my writing grade in English isn't very good.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Professor Macmara, Val, and Evelyn. The rest of the characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Thus begins the story of Lily.  
  
"Lily! Lily! Where are you??? LILY EVANS!!!" called Evelyn Darcy, one of Lily's best friends. Lily was a pretty Gryffindor fifth year. She had fiery red hair and green eyes and was a very popular girl at Hogwarts, as well as a prefect. She was also a very good student and Quidditch player. Evelyn had brown hair and had brown eyes and was pretty as well.  
  
"You know, she's probably in the library!" Arabella Figg exclaimed. She was Lily's other best friend. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Let's find her at dinner. I need to find my Witch's Weekly Magazine." Valentia Valore said. She was yet another close friend of Lily's. Valentia had black hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"I know, but I have to find her. I need help on Charms homework." Evelyn desperately pleaded up at her friends. "I just don't understand that stupid shrinking charm. I'm just terrible at Charms. Lily is the best in the whole year. She scored the best marks on her OWLs and her NEWTs!"  
  
"Fine, fine. We'll help you find her." Val sighed. She wanted to read her magazine.  
  
"What's up?" Lily suddenly walked out of the girl's dorm. "I was listening to my tape player and doing some homework, but now I'm finished. Let's go find the Marauders and play a prank on them." Lily began to walk out of the common room.  
  
"No! Lil, I need help in Charms. We'll turn their hair purple right after I figure out this shrinking charm works. Please!" Evelyn made her eyes big and pleading. Lily could never say no to her when she did this.  
  
"All you got to do is. Simple!" Lily turned a book she had in her hand into the size of a postage stamp. She waved her wand again and the book returned to normal size. "Make sure your hand movements are free and clear." She imitated Professor Wiffler. "Swish, flick, swish!" Everyone laughed. Evelyn waved her wand and the charm worked. She turned the book to the size of a coin and turned it back to its normal size.  
  
"You're right. Okay. Let's go turn James' hair shocking pink." Evelyn giggled.  
  
"Wanna come?" Lily signaled to Val (Valentia) and Arrie (Arabella).  
  
"Wouldn't miss this for the world!" Val giggled. Arrie nodded and smiled.  
  
The Marauders consisted of four boys; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James was the most popular boy in school and was very handsome, with messy black hair and glasses. He was the Quidditch captain and all the girls were gaga over him and usually had a girl a week, not to mention, a prefect with Lily (much to Lily's dislike). Sirius was also very popular and very much like James except he did not have glasses. Remus was popular too, but he was gentler and understanding. He was also a werewolf. Peter was not nearly as handsome or popular as the other three and was usually the butt of their jokes. Lily was close friends with Remus and Sirius, but hated James and loved playing pranks on him. She was the only girl who was not head over heels in love with him. Even Val, Arrie and Evelyn had dated him for some time. Lily, found James amazingly annoying and they both hated each other.  
  
Lily, Val, Arrie and Evelyn snuck up behind James. They were at the Quidditch stadium and James was entranced, watching a girl named Celeste fly. She was his new girlfriend. All at once, Lily and her friends uttered different charms. One turned his hair pink, one gave him polka dots, another made it curly, and the last one made it stick straight up. They giggled and ran back up to the girl's dorm.  
  
"God! I thought I was going to die laughing!" Lily said between snorts of laughter. She and Arrie, Evelyn, and Val were rolling around on their beds, laughing.  
  
"I wish I could see his face when he realizes that he has a pink, polka dotted Afro on his head!" Evelyn's stomach hurt from laughing so much. Arabella giggled furiously into a pillow.  
  
"EVANS!" Lily, Arrie, Val, and Evelyn heard James scream. They heard his footsteps and ran to hide, except Lily. She sat on her bed, waiting for him. "Evans, what the hell did you do to my hair?" He demanded. Lily pretended to be puzzled and smiled innocently.  
  
"What happened, James? No one would EVER want to mess your hair!" Arrie, Evelyn, and Val giggled in their hiding places. "I mean, I would mess with Snape's hair, but never you!" She pretended to be shocked. James glared. Lily batted her eyelashes, smiled, and then left the room. James followed after her. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to face him.  
  
"I know you're lying. You pull this face every time you do something to me."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I, meek Lily Evans want to MAIM the marvelous James Potter?" James gave up. He made a face and left. Lily went back to her dorm, laughing. Just as James left, Sirius came bounding up to her.  
  
"Hey, Lils, that was a good one. You have to show me how you do that." He winked and Lily blushed. "Ya know, you and James would make a cute couple." Sirius smiled evilly and Lily threw a pillow at him.  
  
"You have a very troubled mind, Sirius. You better watch it if you want to keep your hair color the same too." Lily exclaimed and left.  
  
"Ahhh. Arrie. You are just the person I want to see." Sirius pulled Arabella's arm so that she faced him. They were in the common room and no one else was around.  
  
"What is it now, Sirius? I have class in ten minutes."  
  
"I was just thinking, the greatest joke of all. Let's get James and Lily together."  
  
"What? Now I know that you are having problems. They hate each other!"  
  
"That's the point. Wouldn't it be perfect? You know, annoying them, egging them…" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Oooh! They'd kill each other!"  
  
"That's why."  
  
"Why did you choose me?"  
  
"Because. We can get the inside scoop on Lils. Anyways, I like the most besides Lily- not that I don't like Val and Evelyn. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess. So… When do we start?"  
  
"Right after Charms tomorrow. I can just imagine the look on their faces…"  
  
"Just Fabulous! This is gonna be fun…" Arabella grinned and left. Sirius stared at the last place she just was.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you and Lily would look really good together?" Sirius asked. It was right after Charms, and James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were heading down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Have I ever told you that I HATE her?" James said sarcastically. He sat down next to Remus and began to butter his bread. Sirius grinned and shrugged. "You know, Sir, you should know better than to say things like that cause if you continue, your 'famous' smile will be missing some teeth." Sirius pretended to look shocked while helping himself to some potatoes.  
  
"He's just teasing, Jamesie. No need to get so upset." Remus smiled.  
  
"Yeah!" Peter agreed.  
  
"Well, as I was just saying, you and Lily would make a good couple..." James glared at him. Sirius chuckled but continued "… If you guys liked each other."  
  
"Padfoot, don't you dare set me and Lily up."  
  
"Why not? She's pretty, smart, popular, a good kisser… What was that for?" James flicked a pea at him. Sirius shot one back at him.  
  
"You dream a lot, Sir." Remus laughed.  
  
"I think that James is just stubborn."  
  
"He has his own opinion. Just leave him alone." Peas were flying back and forth now.  
  
Meanwhile, across the hall, Lily and her friends were discussing the same issue.  
  
"Lil, why aren't you going out with anyone? Do you have a date for the Yule Ball? It's coming up in only a week or two." Lily rolled her eyes. "Lily, I know just the boy for you!"  
  
"When did you begin to play matchmaker?" Lily shook her head at Arrie. "I know what's good for myself, thank you." Val and Evelyn were listening.  
  
"Lil, Arrie's right. You should go to the ball with a date. How many boys did you turn down today?" Lily glared at Val.  
  
"I bet I know just the guy for you, Lily. Matt Christoph!" Val giggled at Evelyn's joke. Matt Christoph was the ugliest and vilest person in school, besides Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. They were all Slytherins.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. You should be a comedian." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"No, seriously. You should go out with James Potter." Lily nearly choked on her juice.  
  
"WHAT!? You are going to die if you say that again, Arabella Figg! You know he's just a egotistical male chauvinist! I'd rather kiss a dead rat than have a date with him." Arrie looked amused. Evelyn and Val burst out in laugher.  
  
"Calm down Lily. Arrie was just joking." Evelyn said. She took a bite of her mashed potatoes.  
  
"Don't be too sure." Arrie whispered to Evelyn and Val between mouthfuls.  
  
"Class! Please! Settle down!" Professor McGonagall called. "Today, we are going to transfigure this hedgehog into a pincushion. Remember, if there are needles sticking out, you will be deducted." She paused and looked around the room. "You may begin." James and Remus were partners. James, being the wonderful transfiguration student that he was changed his hedgehog instantly.  
  
"Remus, do you think Sirius was actually ummm, not joking about what he said?" Remus looked thoughtfully and smiled. He tried again to change his hedgehog.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. But I think that you would make a good couple with Lil. She's nice." James gave Remus a friendly punch.  
  
"If you don't torture her like you usually do."  
  
"Don't you start too."  
  
"Don't worry. It's Sirius's job to annoy you."  
  
"You're exactly right."  
  
"Look at him. He thinks that he knows everything about transfiguration. What a prick!" Lily glared at James. She had just been able to transform her hedgehog.  
  
"He is cute." Evelyn pointed out.  
  
"Not as cute as Remus." Giggled Val.  
  
"Arrggh! My pincushion has spikes!" Lily, Evelyn and Val turned and saw Arrie struggling with a half alive, spiky, pincushion. They broke out into laughter. Arrie was trying in vain to keep it from scuttling off her desk.  
  
"Ladies! This is a classroom. Please be quieter here. A point off Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall's eyes were smiling, despite her severe tone. "Class dismissed. Homework is on the history of transfiguration and why it is important."  
  
Lily, Val, Evelyn and Arrie raced out of the room. They chattered as they walk and suddenly, Lily fell and felt something heavy fall on top of her.  
  
"POTTER! What the hell are you doing, you idiot?" Lily was screaming. She got up and dusted off her robes. Sirius, Remus, Arrie, Evelyn, and Val were watching them. Fights between them were very fun to watch.  
  
"Did you think I wanted to trip on you and crash onto the floor?" He asked. Lily was furious. She is kind of pretty. James thought. Wait! What am I thinking. She's messing with my brain. I can't think she's pretty. She's my enemy.  
  
"It's a good thing that Magic is not allowed in the corridors. Otherwise, you'd be a little toad right now! Oh wait, you ARE a toad."  
  
"Ouch." Whispered Evelyn. "She's an Ice Lady towards him."  
  
"You're cute when you're mad." James teased.  
  
"You're an egotistical chauvinist." Lily was even angrier. She didn't notice that James had called her 'cute', something which he had never called her before. She opened her mouth to say more, but Val, sensing trouble suddenly pulled Lily away and called to James  
  
"Bye! Umm… We have to go do some homework right now." She, Lily, Evelyn, and Arrie ran back to the common room, and left James, Sirius, and Remus standing there.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"What Moony?"  
  
"I think James likes Lily."  
  
"Same as I was thinking." Sirius and Remus grinned, leaving a confused James out of their secret.  
  
"Oh my god! I hate that pond scum James." Lily spat out the word James. She jumped into a chair and began to read a book. She realized that Arrie was nowhere to be seen. "Anybody know where Arrie is?" Lily asked.  
  
"I haven't seen her since you tripped."  
  
"Oh. Sirius said that he needed to talk to her."  
  
"Ooooh! Is it because he fancies her?" Lily asked in a sing-song voice.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Val.  
  
"Maybe there out in a closet snogging!" Evelyn screamed. Lily and Val cracked up.  
  
"That's a funny thought." Val said between laughs.  
  
"Rather repulsive too." Lily added. "Imagining my close friends kissing each other!"  
  
"Sirius! Where are you? You better not jump out and scare me like you did a week ago."  
  
"BOO! Did I scare poor little Arrie?" Sirius jumped out of a curtain.  
  
"Do you really think that I am scared of that little pathetic 'boo' you said?" Arrie looked around and shivered. The astronomy tower was dark and she did not like it. "What do you want?"  
  
"I have something very interesting to tell you… James likes… LILY!" Arabella's eyes were wide.  
  
"WHAT? Are you hallucinating? Did I hear what I think I just heard?" She was gasping for breath dramatically. Her mouth was wide open. Sirius was amused by the look on her face.  
  
"Yep. I told you. Stop being so dramatic. As I told you, James likes her."  
  
"So… What are we going to do? Should we still hook them up?"  
  
"Definitely. We'd be doing Jamsieboy a favor. He just doesn't want to admit it. Anyways, it'll be great seeing his face…"  
  
"Sirius, you're evil."  
  
"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Well, gotta go. It's getting late. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Sirius left, leaving Arabella still dumbfounded from the news.  
  
"Evelyn! Will you stop drooling over James! You too, Val. You guys already dated him and he DUMPED you after two weeks. He's pond scum! TAKE THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACES!!!" Lily was furious. It was the next day and her friends had come down to the Quidditch Pitch to see her practice, but instead, they were drooling over James. Lily played a chaser for Gryffindor.  
  
"But he is cute!" Evelyn gushed.  
  
"I'm not looking at James. Remus is here." Val looked dreamily at him at the other end of the field.  
  
"Ooh! Val likes Remus!" Lily began chanting while up on her broom.  
  
"Put a lid on it, Lil." Val said playfully.  
  
"Err… Lily? Um, there's something on your nose." Evelyn pointed to Lily's nose. It was green.  
  
"Here's a mirror." Val giggled. She reached into her pocket and pulled a tiny one out. Lily looked at her face and screamed.  
  
"WHERE'S POTTER!!!???" Evelyn and Val laughed even harder causing lily to be angrier. James suddenly hopped down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"You called?" he grinned mischievously.  
  
"STUPID BASTARD!!!" Lily placed the body bind curse on him. James fell to the floor. Lily waved her wand again and her nose was normal. She, Evelyn and Val began to get up.  
  
"Please, Evans. You can't leave me like this." He gave her his puppy dog eyes, but Lily smirked.  
  
"Just consider this as payback." And headed up to her dorm.  
  
Lily flopped on her bed and sighed. She imagined James, with his black messy hair and glasses. No! What the hell am I doing thinking about him? I don't like him at all. I hate him! He turned my nose green. He goes through girls like dirty laundry. Get out of my head!!! Lily shook her head fiercely. She heard someone open the door and heard some sobs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked. The girl who was crying was Celeste Bonnat. She, like many other girls were fans of Potter and she was his girlfriend.  
  
"And I thought that we were so perfect together!" She sobbed again.  
  
"Ahh. I see. James, is it?" She nodded her head and sniffed. Celeste's face was red. Lily saw how unhappy she was and tried to comfort her. "Don't get so upset over that prick. It's not worth it. You don't deserve him. You're better." Celeste looked a bit happier, but she was not convinced.  
  
"Oh Lily! All my friends don't understand. They just don't!" Lily understood. Celeste Bonnat was friends with some ditzes who only liked you if you could hook them up with James. "James was so nice too."  
  
"Are you mad at him? I mean, he's such a prick." Celeste looked at Lily at disbelief. Then she laughed.  
  
"Lily, I can't be mad at him. I just can't. Only you can hate him- not that that is bad or anything. You're different. Every girl would love to have a date with him, but you'd rather… kiss a frog. I admire you." Lily looked up at Celeste thoughtfully. "I have to go Lily. Thanks." Lily smiled.  
  
"Whenever you need to insult that idiot, call me." Celeste grinned and left. And that's why I hate him! She thought to herself.  
  
"Oww! Potter! Watch where you're putting your feet." Lily yelped in pain. It was a break between their classes and she was in the corridor by the transfiguration room. Apparently, James had stepped on her foot. James smiled impishly.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Is that all you're gonna say? Why don't you say 'I'm so sorry for injuring your foot', you idiot." Lily snapped at him. She usually did not like at all looking at his face. But he is cute, she thought to herself.  
  
"Sorry, redhead."  
  
"Shut up. Oh, and before I forget, Potter, Wiffler was saying that he wanted me to help you with the Laughing Charm. I was thinking that we should meet in the library after Charms." Lily looked at her schedule. "Great. Just what I need. More torture than I already have." Lily said sarcastically. James stared at her. Lily looked up at him in a strange face. "Potter! Wake up!" She snapped her hand in front of his face  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Meet you in the library." James snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Why were you staring at me?"  
  
"Just thinking how ugly you are."  
  
"You're uglier." She muttered. Lily blushed and changed the subject. "Where's your usual girlfriend? What happened to Celeste Bonnat? I thought you liked her. You were such a jerk, you know. She had come in SOBBING about how you had dumped her and still saying how wonderful you are even though you had just dumped her." Lily looked disgusted at him.  
  
"Nah. She'll get over it. Maybe she should date Sirius, then. She was too clingy. Not that all of those girls are clingy, though." He said thoughtfully. Lily looked at her watch.  
  
"Potter, do you know how many girls you have gone out with and broken their hearts?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe sixty, seventy."  
  
"You are such a prick."  
  
"You are a bitch."  
  
"Oh. I have to go. Bye Potter." She ran up to her dorm. James watched her leave and went up to the common room.  
  
"Password?" Said the Fat Lady.  
  
"Lolly licks." James said absentmindedly and climbed through the portrait hole. He went to his dorm and lay on his bed. Do I like Lily? No! It can't be. She's pretty. That's all. We hate each other. She hates me. I hate her- wait- do I? James' thoughts were confused and jumbled. He decided to that he had to find a new girlfriend. Suddenly, Sirius and Remus bounced in.  
  
"Jamesieboy! What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Oooh! He's thinking about his Lily flower!" Sirius teased. Remus watched on, interested.  
  
"No! I mean, why would I be thinking about her? I hate her."  
  
"Do you really." It was Remus' turn to speak. He sat facing James.  
  
"No- I mean yes. I hate her." James wasn't too sure of himself now.  
  
"So, who's going to be your new girl?" Remus changed the subject.  
  
"I was thinking about Chantal Merrts. She's pretty and has nice breasts." James looked up at Remus.  
  
" Well, um, I'm going with Val. You, Sirius."  
  
"Ooh. So Remsie likes Valentia. Okay. I'm going after Lily Evans." Sirius grinned secretly at James.  
  
"What?" James was in shock.  
  
"Why not? She's great, pretty, smart. She also has a nice ass."  
  
"She's a snobby bitch."  
  
"Yeah, right, Prongs. You just won't admit it, but you like her."  
  
"Where did you get that crazy idea?" James was turning red. Sirius and Remus laughed. Peter looked on confused.  
  
"I don't know, Prongs. Just a hunch." Sirius snickered.  
  
"So, Peter! Who are you going with?" Remus asked with fake interest. Peter did notice the tone and went on.  
  
"Oh. I'm going with Angelica Moler. Isn't she pretty?" he squealed. James and Sirius snorted.  
  
"Umm. Yeah. I guess." Angelica was fat and mean and a ditz.  
  
"Shit! Gotta get to Potions!" The four boys ran out of the room and into the dungeons.  
  
Where the heck is Potter? He's ten minutes late! Fine! I don't' care if he fails Charms. Lily was about to walk out of the library when she suddenly heard someone call her name. It was James.  
  
"Finally! I was about to leave. What took so long?" Lily was annoyed. James was panting.  
  
"Filch was chasing me around because I planted a dung bomb in his office." He grinned. She's cute when she's mad.  
  
His smile is cute thought Lily Wait! No! His smile is gross! What am I thinking? "So, What about that laughing Charm, redhead? Looks as if you need one now."  
  
"Okay. Let's move to the back. It's too crowded here." Lily dragged James to a corner in the back. "That way, Madame Pince will not scream at us if it gets a bit loud."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Okay. First, you have to say the words very clearly and the movements have to be clean and fast. Watch. Laetus Estis!" She said and swished her wand in a very complicated pattern. James began to laugh uncontrollably. "See Potter? It's so simple. It's strange how even an idiot like you can't do this."  
  
"Please, Have mercy!" James was still laughing. "Undo it!" His face was turning red.  
  
"I like you this way, but I guess I have to undo it. Nonus Laetus!" She waved her wand again and James immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"I know the words and the movements. I just don't know what is right."  
  
"Try it."  
  
"Laetus Estis." James said and swished his wand. Lily only snorted.  
  
"That was terrible! You have to say the words louder and I think with more feeling too."  
  
"Okay. Umm.. LAETUS ESTIS!" James bellowed. Lily started laughing hysterically and began rolling on the floor, giggling. James was shocked. His charm worked.  
  
"Too forceful, Potter!" She said in between laughs.  
  
"What's the words to undo it?"  
  
"Nonus Laetus. Hurry Potter!" Lily was nearly crying from laughing too hard.  
  
"Err… Nonus laetus!" Lily panted and stopped laughing. She got off the floor and glared at him.  
  
"Sorry Carrot top."  
  
"Try it one more time. Don't say it too hard though." She was exasperated at him. After several more tries, James finally got it.  
  
"Okay. Laetus Estis!" Lily began laughing again, but not hysterically. "Nonus laetus!" Lily stopped laughing.  
  
"Good. I guess we are now done. Thank god." Lily sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I have to go to Quidditch practice."  
  
"Is that all you ever think about?" Lily was annoyed for some reason.  
  
"It's my life." James grinned at her and began to walk out of the library. "Oh. And thanks for helping me." James looked at Lily. "I've been thinking, maybe we should call a truce." He finished the last words very quickly. Lily looked surprised.  
  
"A truce?"  
  
"You know, our friends are getting annoyed with our constant fighting. Maybe we should just give it a rest for a while. Though I like killing you, it's tiring." Lily narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Can I trust you James Harold Potter? Knowing you, you would take that opportunity to dye my hair purple!"  
  
"I swear." He stuck his hand out. James had no idea why he had called a truce. Lily sighed and shook it.  
  
"Deal." James smiled at her and she felt weak in the knees. Lily turned to leave when she spun around and asked him, "What's the real reason you called this truce for?"  
  
"Umm. To thank you for helping me with Charms." James lied.  
  
"Oh. Bye Potter." Lily quickly left the library.  
  
I know why I called the truce. Thought James. I like her. I have it baaaad.  
  
Lily came skipping into the Gryffindor girls dorm. Arabella, Evelyn, and Val looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Asked Val.  
  
"Yeah. You're supposed to be angry. Especially since you had to tutor James."  
  
"Is there something we don't know about?" Arabella winked. Lily snorted.  
  
"You are such an idiot, Arrie. The tutoring was fine. He is a dunderhead."  
  
"Then why are you so err… Happy?" Val asked again.  
  
"Because. He called a truce." Lily looked at their blank faces.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He called a truce because he was getting tired. Just a break." Evelyn still looked confused.  
  
"Then what are you smiling about. You love to torture him."  
  
"Because. I plan on some little things to happen during this rare 'truce'" Lily grinned evilly. Arrie, Evelyn and Val looked at her normally again. "And, I also have some plans for Malfoy and Snape."  
  
"Ooh. At times like this, Lil, it makes me glad to be your friend and not your enemy." Arabella laughed.  
  
"What are you planning to do. Hex them?"  
  
"Nah. I already hexed James last week and I turned Malfoy's and Snape's hair pink. I need something new and improved."  
  
"Sounds interesting." Lily looked at her watch again.  
  
"Damn. Look, tell me if you have any good ideas. Gotta run."  
  
"Why? Transfiguration isn't for another hour."  
  
"I know, but I'm taking more classes than you. Have to go to Arithmancy. Bye!" Lily smiled again and ran out of the dorm with her book bag trailing behind her.  
  
"Like I said, I am glad I'm not Lily's enemy. She's got some pretty wicked ideas."  
  
"Same." Val nodded her head.  
  
"I feel sorry for James."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"And as we look into Antidotes for the wart growing potions-Potter! Keep your eyes on me!" Professor Macmara screeched. She was the potions teacher and favored no one, but hated people who did no pay attention in class. "I you don't stop that foolishness then I'll have to send you to Dumbledore!" Her face was turning red. James couldn't help but to chuckle. "What was that, Black, Potter?" She glared at Sirius and James. They returned to making their potions.  
  
"Ugh. Don't you hate adding this boomslang stuff?" Val, grimaced as she cut up the slimy snake skin. She finished and added it into her cauldron. Arabella peered into it. She was Val's partner. Evelyn was Lily's.  
  
"Uh, Val, it is supposed to be this orangey?" Arrie looked at it nervously. Val looked into the cauldron too.  
  
"No! It's supposed to be green! What have we done wrong THIS time?" Lily giggled.  
  
"Add some more garlic. It will turn out better." Lily advised. She was very good at potions. She and Evelyn were already done and her potion was perfect.  
  
"So. What'll we do." Evelyn asked. Lily grinned and pointed to James and Sirius, struggling to turn their potion green. "oh. What'll it be this time?"  
  
"Watch." Lily casually walked over to them.  
  
"Sirius, do you have anymore garlic shoots? Macmara only gave us two." Lily smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yeah. Say, James, do you have any garlic shoots?" Sirius and James began to dig through their bags. Lily quickly cast a little charm while they were not looking. "Oh. Here." James handed her some garlic and Lily smiled and walked away, laughing on the inside.  
  
"Ooh. What did you do?" Val, Arrie, and Evelyn asked.  
  
"Just wait and watch, girls. Wait and watch." Lily snickered.  
  
"God. I can't believe that Evans girl did that to us!" James was fuming. Professor Macmara had made them drink the potion, and instead of growing a wart on his nose, James suddenly had purple polka dots all over his face. "I can't wait for revenge. Especially since I called a truce. That weasel." Sirius laughed at James' comments. He thought that the prank was very funny.  
  
"Come on, Prongs. Macmara was able to take the charm off at least a minute after you turned all polka dotty." He chuckled.  
  
"She broke the truce." James said angrily.  
  
"So? You do things like that everyday. We are troublemakers. She happens to be one too." Sirius said simply.  
  
"Fine. Whatever you want to think, Padfoot." James grumbled.  
  
  
  
"You are the queen of pranks." Arrie was still laughing from the potions incident.  
  
"I wish I could see that all over again." Evelyn squealed.  
  
"I thought that it was one of my better ones, too. Especially since he got detention from Macmara afterwards." Lily smiled.  
  
"Snape's hair looked good, too." Val chimed. Lily had also turned Snape's greasy, oily hair blue.  
  
"Aren't I just fabulous?" Lily exclaimed. "I AM the QUEEN of pranks."  
  
"All hail the queen." Arrie said, laughing as she got down and bowed before Lily. Lily grinned, satisfied.  
  
"All hail Lily, Queen of pranks." Evelyn and Val chorused. Lily stood up on her bed and bowed over and over while waving her hands.  
  
"Thank you, my loyal subjects."  
  
"Oh!" Arrie's eyes grew wide.  
  
"What, my dear peasant?" Lily said regally and snottily.  
  
"It's time for dinner!" Arrie threw a pillow at Lily and raced out of the room with Val and Evelyn.  
  
"Wait for me!" Lily followed.  
  
"Ugh! God, I hate roast beef." Lily wrinkled her nose. Val then passed the plate of chicken over to her.  
  
"Chicken is better for your health. It's pretty good." Lily began to help herself to some chicken.  
  
"Roast beef is tastier." Lily did not look up to see who said that.  
  
"Roast beef is full of fat and germs." Lily replied and began eating some of her chicken.  
  
"Chicken is so bland and boring. Just like you, Evans." This time, Lily was annoyed and looked up. She found herself face to face with James impishly grinning at her annoyance.  
  
"You are a prick, Potter." Lily narrowed her eyes and scowled. James laughed.  
  
"You should try the roast beef." James picked up a piece of the meat and flicked it at her. It landed in her lap. Lily turned red.  
  
"You are gonna pay, Potter." She dumped a small bowl of peas on his head. James gasped and began to flick some of the peas onto Lily's robes. Arabella, Evelyn, Valentia, Remus and Sirius watched in amusement. Suddenly, Dumbledore walked into the room. James transfigured the bowl of peas on his head into a hat and Lily cleaned her robes with a charm. They sighed with relief. Professor Dumbledore walked up to the head table and stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Attention, students." The Great Hall went quiet.  
  
"As you know, the Yule ball is coming up. I would like to inform you that it has been changed to a masquerade. I would also like to remind you that since we want you to experience muggle life more, please be attired in muggle clothes. Tuxes for the gentlemen and gowns for the ladies. For fourth years and up. Thank you." Professor Dumbledore sat down and began to eat his lunch. Sirius walked up to Lily.  
  
"Say, Lils, will you go to the Yule ball with me?" Lily looked up.  
  
"Did you expect me to say no?" Sirius thought and shook his head sheepishly.  
  
"In that case then, yes. I don't want poor little Sirius to be crying in a corner all alone at the ball." Lily said in a baby voice.  
  
"Thank you." Sirius said. Lily laughed.  
  
"Oh my God! What are you going to wear for the ball, Lil?" Evelyn began digging through her trunk looking for some suitable clothes.  
  
"Arrie is going to wear something in red, I think. What I'm wearing is a surprise."  
  
"Do you now what Val's wearing?"  
  
"Yeah. Something in pink. We are going to go down together." Val suddenly came rushing in.  
  
"Guess what?" She was excited and very happy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"REMUS just asked me out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Remus is nice. He's perfect for you."  
  
"Oh. My. God. I am so happy." Val was bouncing up and down. She then screamed "What am I going to wear! My clothes are so old! Aaah!" She ran around the room searching for clothes and crawled into the hamper and got stuck. "Somebody help me here, please."  
  
"No, you are fine there. Keeps you out of trouble." Lily laughed.  
  
"I haven't seen her like this since she ate those chocolate frogs last year."  
  
"Scary huh?"  
  
"That's why Val leads a sugar free life." Lily and Arrie giggled.  
  
"Who's the lucky, well kind of lucky guy who gets to go with you?" Lily asked Arrie. Arabella threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Adam Mercer asked me."  
  
"He's nice."  
  
"I can't wait for the ball!"  
  
*** Two weeks and many pranks later…***  
  
"I can't believe it! The ball! It's tonight." Lily came running into her dorm. Two weeks had gone by since Dumbledore had made his announcement. Classes had just been dismissed for the winter holidays and the Hogwarts Express was leaving early the next morning. Lily and James had just played a prank on each other, resulting in Lily's hair turning blonde and James growing fungus on his head. "We have to get ready. It's already five. The ball starts at six. Hi, Evelyn, Arrie." Arabella and Evelyn were already ready, sitting on their beds reading Teen Witch Magazine. "How long have you guys been ready?"  
  
"Oh, ages."  
  
"Don't exaggerate, Arrie. Only about five minutes."  
  
"Your costumes look just fabulous." Arrie was wearing red dress that flared at the hem with ruffles and the sleeves hung at the shoulder. She was wearing a red alternate top dress with one sleeve that hung loosely. It went up to her knees and she wore red high heels. Arabella wore dark red makeup and her hair was wavy. Val wore a pink spaghetti strap with a bow at the hip. Her hair was up in a bun and looked fabulous as well. Evelyn also looked very pretty. She had a long sleeved dark blue gown that had a slit in the side that went up a few inches above the knee. Her hair was up too.  
  
"Wow. Evelyn, you look wicked. I better get ready." Lily went into the bathroom and took a shower. She magically dried her hair and curled it. Then, Lily slipped on her dress. She wore a silvery white spaghetti strap dress that shimmered and sparkled. They were cut low and hung off the shoulder and had some silver edgings at the hems and a slight ruffle at the bottom. The dress also was loose and flared. It was narrow by her waist and it got wider as it reached her knees and ended there. Lily then put on a bit of glitter and makeup. Everyone in the dorm agreed that Lily looked the best and her costume was the prettiest.  
  
"Well, I'm done and it's about time. Let's head down to the common room. Sirius is meeting me there."  
  
"Oh, this is so exciting!"  
  
"Come on, Evelyn. You've been to beaucoup balls before."  
  
"Don't be a spoilsport. I'm going with Amos Diggory. He's so cute."  
  
"A Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Put a cork in it."  
  
"Wow. Lily! You look so wonderful." Sirius bent down and kissed her hand. Lily blushed and noticed that everyone was looking at her. James and Remus were also there. Peter was sick in the hospital wing.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, Val, you look fabulous too." Remus took Val's hand. Val blushed. "Where are your dates?" He looked to Arrie and Evelyn.  
  
"They're meeting us in the Great Hall."  
  
"I'm meeting mine there too." James gazed at Lily. His date, Chantal Merrts was not nearly as pretty and smart and she was also a Hufflepuff. She's so pretty. I wish I was her date. Chantal is such a ditz. Lily ils prettier and smarter. Admit it, James. You like her. I guess I do. I like her, a lot.  
  
"Let's go. The dance is going to begin any minute." They headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated with huge sparkling Christmas trees with stars and snow globes and Christmas lights wound all around it. An enchanted snow fell from the ceiling and it dried as soon as it touched someone. Mistletoe, snowflakes, tinsel and holly wreaths were hung from the ceiling and there were snowmen in the corners of the room. In the front by the head table was the band The Terrible Threes playing holiday carols and other music. Some people were already dancing, but many had not arrived yet. In one corner were the refreshments. The windows glittered with frost. There were ginger bead men, candy canes, popcorn and other Christmassy foods as well as the usual pumpkin juice and eggnog. The Great Hall looked fabulous.  
  
"It looks like a winter wonderland." Lily gasped as they put on their masks.  
  
"Yeah. It looks so pretty." Val agreed. The boys nodded.  
  
"LOOK AT THE SNOW!!!" Arabella screamed in delight. Everybody laughed.  
  
"All we need is a Santa Clause." Remus said.  
  
"Everyone looks great." Lily smiled. She turned to the teachers. "Oh! Look at Dumbledore. He's dressed up as Santa. Nothing's missing now, Remus." Remus chuckled.  
  
"Lily, would you be ever so kind and dance with me?" Sirius asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"I don't know… Oh, I guess I have to. You are my date and all." Lily rolled her eyes and Arrie giggled. Sirius took her hand and led her onto the dance floor dancing to a fast song.  
  
"I'll see you guys later. There's Amos." Evelyn rushed off to meet him.  
  
"My, my. There's Jason over by the entrance. See you!" Arrie also rushed off to meet her date, Jason Torrald, a Ravenclaw. Remus turned to Val and then spoke to James.  
  
"Gotta go, James, but I think that's Chantal over by the entrance too. Val wants me to boogie." Remus waved and left with Val. James headed over to the entrance and found Chantal.  
  
"Hi Jamsiepoo." Chantal giggled. James rolled his eyes under his mask.  
  
"Er, Hi." He and Chantal sat at a table and drank some eggnog. James was bored. Chantal was rambling on and on about how she found a new nail polish color to go with her dress. If I was with Lily, I would not be falling asleep now. God, she looks so pretty. Lily was dancing happily with Sirius. All of the other guys in the hall were dying to dance with her, but she was only dancing with her date for the time being.  
  
Lily glanced all around when she had finished a song with Sirius. She spotted James and Chantal. James was almost asleep. She giggled and nudged Sirius and he looked over at them.  
  
"I think that we need to rescue Jamsie boy now." Sirius grinned and they walked over to their table.  
  
"Why hello, Lily." Chantal said brightly. "Look, James! It's Lily and Sirius." James looked at them and mouthed the words thank you. He was saved from Chantal and her nail polish for the time being.  
  
"Why don't we get us some more eggnog, Sirius." James suggested. Sirius caught on and nodded his head. "We'll be right back." They headed over to the refreshment table.  
  
"How's Chantal? Is she going to be your new girlfriend?" Sirius teased. James snorted.  
  
"Yeah, and Snape will become nice. She is so boring. All she cares about is nail polish."  
  
"She's pretty, though."  
  
"And annoying. How's your night?" James asked as he filled a cup with eggnog.  
  
"Great. Lily's a perfect date."  
  
"Lucky." James muttered. Sirius grinned to himself. James was jealous.  
  
"Say, why don't you go and dance with Chantal. They're playing snowball soon and you can dance with some other girls." Sirius suggested. Snowball was a game in which you danced with a partner and every time they called 'snowball', you would switch partners. If you didn't find a partner, you were out.  
  
"Anything to get away from Chantal." James agreed. He was so tired of hearing her blab on and on about manicures.  
  
"It's starting in about five minutes. Think you can hold off that long?"  
  
"I'll try. I've done some stupid things in my life, but this must be the stupidest thing yet."  
  
"Taking Chantal to the ball?"  
  
"Yep." Finally, after five long minutes with Chantal, James heard the announcer call up the players for snowball.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go do this." James grabbed Chantal's arm and pulled her to the dance floor.  
  
"Oh! Finally! Now you're getting into the holiday spirit!" Chantal giggled.  
  
"Okay! Let's start the game!" The announcer shouted. The band began playing a slow song. James and Chantal danced, but Chantal kept giggling. Finally, the announcer called, "Snowball!" James and Chantal split and he found a new partner. She was blonde with blue eyes. That was all James could tell about her with a mask on. Only three people did not have partners and were out.  
  
"Snowball!" James hurried around and found a new brunette. Ten people were out. Only ten were left. Two minutes later, "Snowball." James could see Chantal was still in. He avoided her and found another blonde girl and kept dancing. Fifteen people were out. Five more left. "Snowball!" Four more left including James and Chantal. "Snowball!" James looked around and saw Chantal and a red head. He went up to the other girl and began to dance with her.  
  
"You!" Lily gasped.  
  
"You!" James cried. Lily scowled, but kept dancing. There was a prize and it was fifteen points to the winner's house.  
  
"I would quit, but I want to win those points for my house, instead of letting that numbskull Hufflepuff Chantal win them." James kept quiet, but pulled her closer.  
  
I wish she was my date. He thought.  
  
He is cute, but no. He's my enemy. Lily debated. The dance seemed to last forever. Finally, the announcer called the winners for a tiebreaker. They had to dance the best to win. Lily and James danced really well and won, just as they accidentally glided under the mistletoe. Every one was watching.  
  
"Kiss, Kiss!" Lily looked in horror, but seeing that she was surrounded, gave in and they kissed very quickly.  
  
I am the luckiest guy in the world. Thought James.  
  
"Awww. You guys make a cute couple." Lily blushed.  
  
"Oh my god. Go away you perverts." She screeched. Everyone quickly scrambled away. Lily's had a hot temper and everyone knew that. She began to walk off the dance flooor.  
  
"Wait." This is it, I'm going to ask her out to Hogsmeade. I hope she says yes. James' knees were shaking. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Lily stared blankly at him. Then snorted. James's heart fell.  
  
"Is this your sick idea of a joke? Come, on Potter. Do you really think that I would go with you? Go ask Chantal Merrts to be your 'girlfriend of the week'" Lily replied and walked away, leaving James standing there.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe that he asked you out." Evelyn said. It was eight o'clock and the Yuleball was still going on. The girls had shooed the boys away and were talking at their table.  
  
"So Sirius was right." Arrie muttered, barely audible.  
  
"He likes you, He likes you!" Val giggled. Lily glared at her and she shut up.  
  
"I can't believe that that prick asked me out. God! What is his problem." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"You two did look cute dancing." Arrie said impishly.  
  
"Shut your cake hole." Lily said. "You guys are so annoying."  
  
"That's what we live for; annoying you." Evelyn replied.  
  
"Are you even going to consider going out with him?"  
  
"Never! He's my enemy, rival. It'd be too weird and I hate him."  
  
"He isn't that bad. You know, he is cute…"  
  
"Shut the hell up!"  
  
"Oh. Okay. Let's call the boys back now we are done with our 'girl talk'" Arrie said mischievously.  
  
"You have a big mouth, Arrie."  
  
"So, Prongs. Admit it." Sirius was obviously going to bother James. They were sitting in the common room. The Yuleball had just ended.  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"That. You. Like… LILY!" Sirius began cracking up.  
  
"Do you?" Peter asked. He was back from the Hospital wing. He was upset that he had to miss it.  
  
"I bet he does." Remus put in.  
  
"You know, for friends, you guys are so annoying."  
  
"C'mon. Just tell us."  
  
"Okay. I do like her."  
  
"Hahahahah! Jamsie has a crush! Oh! Wait till I tell EVERYONE about this!" Sirius laughed. Remus and Peter smiled.  
  
"Don't you dare, Sirius Black!"  
  
"Don't worry, James. We'll make sure he doesn't tell." Peter nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Keep your cool, man." Remus agreed.  
  
"Okay. But one word, and your dead."  
  
"Come on. Please?" James asked.  
  
"NO! I would not go out with you even if my life depended on it. Go away, pervert." Lily snapped.  
  
"But I want to go to Hogsmeade with you." James put on one of his best, heart melting smiles. Lily rolled her eyes and then scowled.  
  
"Do you think that that feeble smile would work on me? I am not a shallow ditz. Go ask Chantal Merrts to go make out with you." Lily smirked. Who would have thought I could have James Potter asking me out? "Go find some other girl to be your adoring girl friend. Why would I even want to go with you?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Because I'm cute?"  
  
"I don't think so. You are annoying, self centered, a player and go through girls like dirty laundry. Do you really think that I like you?" Lily said.  
  
"I don't know. Just wondering." James left winking at her. What Lily said did not hurt his ego at all. "Oh, and my smile is not feeble."  
  
Lily grunted and hurried off to Arithmancy.  
  
"I am soooo hungry!"  
  
"Can you ever control your hunger, Arabella Figg?"  
  
"No, I can't, so lets go to the kitchens."  
  
"You know how to get to the kitchens?"  
  
"Yeah. Lil and me found it in second year." Evelyn and Val looked stunned.  
  
"What? And you never told us?" Evelyn looked annoyed. Val was still shocked.  
  
"You guys were asleep and we had detention. We got lost and found them."  
  
"Why the hell did you not tell us?"  
  
"Because we forgot and McGonagall yelled at us. We haven't been there for a long time." Lily added.  
  
"Sorry, guys."  
  
"Fine. Just take us there." Lily, Arabella, Val and Evelyn left the common room. They followed some staircases and finally reached a huge portrait of a bowl of fruit.  
  
"How do we get in?"  
  
"Simple. Tickle the pear." Lily reached out and did so. A dorr knob emerged and lily turned it. The portrait swung open, revealing the stoves, ovens, cupboards of food and many house elves running about and cooking. A house elf came up to them.  
  
"Mistresses, Good day." She squeaked. "Little Twinky is happy to see miss lily, Valentia, Arabella and Evelyn. Have some eats!" She ran off and brought back a tray of éclairs, sandwiches and pumpkin juice.  
  
"Thank you Twinky." Lily, Val, Arrie and Evelyn ate some food. They were about to leave when somebody bumped into Lily.  
  
"Ouch! Potter! What are YOU doing here?" Lily scowled. James was standing at the portrait hole with Remus, Sirius and Peter.  
  
"Same as you." James smiled. "Getting something to eat."  
  
"When did you start coming to the kitchens? We've never seen you around. We found out about his place in third year."  
  
"We found it in second." Lily replied smugly. "Arrie and I had detention and we got lost and found this place instead."  
  
"We never came back." Arrie chimed in.  
  
"Oh. Decided to break your goody goody image, Evans?" James asked.  
  
"I never was goody-goody Potter." Lily snapped and walked out of the portrait hole followed by Evelyn, Val, and Arrie.  
  
"James, you should go and try to find another girl. Face it. Lily Evans just doesn't like you. Find another girl, like Arabella Figg for example-"  
  
"-I think that James should keep trying. Maybe she does like you." Remus looked at James.  
  
"I think that she likes Snape more than me."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Girls are strange things. They hate you one moment and love you the next."  
  
"Nah. Lily's always hated me."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked.  
  
"Maybe it is time to find another girl." James sighed. He really did like Lily. It was just that Lily did not seem to like him.  
  
"In fact, she never even has any boyfriends." Sirius said in an all-knowing way.  
  
"Helen Chin is cute. Half Greek half Chinese."  
  
"She's pretty, and nice. And she's a Ravenclaw."  
  
"Fine." James replied, morosely. He was still thinking about Lily.  
  
"Great! I'll tell you to meet her after lunch in the Great Hall tomorrow." Sirius dashed off enthusiastically.  
  
"You don't really want to meet her do you?" Peter asked.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think that you are very ugly and very annoying and you hurt girl's feelings." Lily smirked.  
  
"Is that all?" James asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I want you to meet Helen Chin." Lily felt a pang of jealousy  
  
Wait. Why the hell am I jealous? I feel sorry for Helen. Poor bitch.  
  
"Hi." Lily said.  
  
"Hi!" Helen said brightly. "How are you?"  
  
"Good. Uh, how do you like James?" James turned red.  
  
"He's fabulous!" Helen said dreamily. James smiled and took her hand. "Everything a girl could want, though you do need a comb, don't you, Jamesie?" James smiled again at Helen's words, though he cringed at being called Jamesie.  
  
"You two make quite the couple, Helen." Lily remarked.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She giggled and blushed. "Aren't you going out with someone?"  
  
"Nah. I'm not THAT interested yet. Studies come first." Lily replied nonchalantly.  
  
"That's a good idea. You're really good at Charms and you're really smart." Lily smiled at Helen's compliment.  
  
"Thank you." Lily looked at her watch. "Oh! I gotta go to my dorm to meet Arrie. Bye." Lily grinned and ran off.  
  
"She's seems nice, James. I'm guessing that you like her as a friend."  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
Finally, later that day, the carriages taking the students to the Hogwarts Express lined up outside of the castle. The only people who stayed in the Gryffindor fifth year were Lily (her parents were visiting Petunia in college and she did not want to go), Arrie (she stayed because Lily was staying), Sirius, and James and a girl named Clyopia. Val, Remus, Peter and Evelyn's parents wanted their children home so they had no choice. That afternoon, Arrie and Sirius were gone to the Transfiguration classroom to take a makeup test for McGonagall. Lily was disappointed to be left alone but quickly occupied herself. She found a sketch pad and some pencils and sat down in the common room which was virtually empty. Lily sketched a vase, a bowl of fruit, and flowers together. She was enjoying herself until she saw James saunter in by himself. Lily groaned. Now I'll never have some peace to draw! James just doesn't get the picture! James came up to the bowl of fruit and picked up an apple, polished it, and bit into it.  
  
"So, watcha doing?" he asked between mouthfuls.  
  
"I was drawing a still life, until you ate part of it." Lily snapped back, annoyed.  
  
"Drawing? Isn't that some muggle thing? Why do you need to do that? Extra Credit?" James was puzzled. Lily smirked at his facial expression.  
  
"No, blockhead. It's fun and it looks nice. Nothing that magic can't do though." Lily added.  
  
"It looks so easy. I bet that I could do that with my eyes closed AND without magic."  
  
"In your dreams." Lily argued. She could bet that James had little artistic talent. Wizards were not into art. "Here. Try." Lily offered and grinned. James took the pencil and began to sketch the vase on the paper. Lily laughed as she saw James struggle. His finished product was messy, lopsided, and overall not very good.  
  
"I've seen first graders do better than that." Lily laughed. James scowled.  
  
"Well then, let's see your art work." Lily took back the pencil and began to sketch away madly for several minutes. James watched in wonder. How could she do that? Lily's finished product was great. It was lifelike and detailed.  
  
"You are good." James admitted. She is so talented. I bet Helen could not do that.  
  
"One thing that wizards can't do without their wands is sketch." Lily replied smugly. "Being a muggle helps sometimes." Suddenly Sirius and Arabella ran in together.  
  
"What are you two lovebirds up to?" Sirius teased. Lily, acting childishly, stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Sirius Black."  
  
"Come on. Tell us when's the wedding." Arrie said evilly.  
  
"Well, you actually won't be able to come to it because you will both be dead." Lily snapped and went off to her dorm.  
  
"Touchy, eh?"  
  
"She's always like that. All red heads are." James nodded. He had felt Lily's wrath for a long time.  
  
"POTTER!" Lily screamed. "Wait till I get you!" Lily was floating up in the common room. James had used the levitating charm on her and was on the floor, grinning. He had came across Lily reading and decided to catch her attention by charming her. "Let me down!" Lily's wand was down on the floor so she was at James' mercy. "Please!" Lily begged. "You Stupid Git! Idiot! Prick! Ass hole!" Lily was very angry.  
  
"Nope. I like you up there. It'll keep you from cursing me." James grinned impishly.  
  
"Please let me down. I'm supposed to meet McGonagall for an extra credit project."  
  
"Sorry. Do you want me to tell her that you won't be there?"  
  
"NOOO! LET ME DOWN!" she screamed as James strolled out of the room.  
  
Where is Evans? McGonagall thought to herself. She's half an hour late and it's not like her to be this way. She was angry and did not like being stood up by her students. Then, a thought came to her. Maybe something's wrong. She began to head to the common room. Hopefully James didn't curse her. McGonagall entered the common room and nearly screamed in rage, but controlled herself. There had to be a logical explanation she hoped.  
  
"Miss Evans. May I ask what you are doing floating up in the air? I believe that we had an appointment today." She said severely.  
  
"Oh, Professor. I was sitting and reading when James came and said 'Wingardium Leviosa' and before I knew it, I was up in the air, and my wand was on the floor. I asked and begged him to let me down, but he wouldn't and left me like this for the past forty minutes." Lily was angry at James, but was upset and began to sob.  
  
"Is this all true?" Professor asked, softening.  
  
"Yes. Please, get me down." Lily sniffed. McGonagall took her wand out.  
  
"Finite Incantem!" Lily fell softly into a chair.  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome. We will discuss your extra credit tomorrow after lunch then. Now, I must find Potter." McGonagall smiled at Lily.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll get punished, but not too badly." Lily felt relieved and smiled back though she was still fuming at James.  
  
"Thank you again." McGonagall nodded her head and headed off into the boys dorm where James presently was.  
  
Lily began to head back up to her dorm right before she heard Professor McGonagall yell "POTTER!" She smiled in satisfaction and opened the door to her room.  
  
"Why did you do that, Prongs?"  
  
"Yeah. Now you have a week of detention."  
  
"Well, it'll help me break the record for detention my father set." James now had two hundred detentions. The record, set by his father, was three hundred.  
  
"Why else did you do that?" Sirius was persistent in getting the answer from James.  
  
"I know. It's a way to attract Lily's attention." Remus answered for James. "Right?" James nodded.  
  
"She'll never like me. I bet she's thinking 'I'm so glad that James got his detention' right now."  
  
"Well, you can't blame her. You've been hating each other for at least three years."  
  
"Yeah, and you did turn her owl into a pumpkin in first year." Peter mentioned.  
  
"So that's why she hates me. It was just a harmless little prank. It would have turned back into an owl in at least a month." James said innocently. Lily had hated James ever since he had done that to her and they began a five year war against each other.  
  
"I don't think that she wanted a pumpkin for a pet."  
  
"How was I supposed to know?" Sirius, Remus and Peter were laughing.  
  
"God I hate him!" Lily exclaimed. Was sitting on her bed. Evelyn, Arrie and Val were there, reading and studying.  
  
"Are you sure you're just not madly in love with him?" Arrie teased.  
  
"Oh, he's the light of my life, the apple of my eye." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be so childish. Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
"Because he turned my owl into a pumpkin!" Arrie snorted.  
  
"And you hate him just because of that?"  
  
"Well, that's what started our constant war against each other. He started it, but we both won't give up. I won't give up. Never!"  
  
"Sheesh." Val groaned. "I'm trying to study here."  
  
"Same." Evelyn remarked. "You know Charms is my worst subject. You don't even need to study. You are doing Charms that are two years ahead of us."  
  
"Sorry. Arrie and I will keep it down."  
  
"It's okay." Val and Evelyn turned back to their books.  
  
"So," Arrie continued, "you know that the Valentine's ball is coming up."  
  
"Arrie, it's at least three weeks away."  
  
"So? All I said was that it's coming up. Have a problem with that, gurlie?" Arrie was putting on her gangster act.  
  
"Nope, Ali Capone." Arabella giggled.  
  
"So back to what I was talking about, the Valentine's day ball is coming up and I wanted to know who you are going out with." Arrie continued on.  
  
"I don't know. These things really don't matter that much." Lily said. "Have anyone you're going out with?"  
  
"Siriusblackaskedmeandisaidyessower'regoingtogether."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius asked me and so.. I said yes and now we're going." Arabella finished, blushing.  
  
"I always knew you two had a thing for each other!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I do like him."  
  
"That's fabulous, girl!"  
  
"Thanks. Now you have to find a date."  
  
"That's okay. Remember the last time you set me up?" Arabella nodded. "I think that I'll be fine."  
  
"Whatever you say, Lil. Whatever you say."  
  
***One week later***  
  
James sat down in a chair in the common room. I wish Lily would like me. He thought about her hair, eyes and even the time she pushed him into the lake. Suddenly, he saw Helen come up to him. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"Remember, silly? You told me the password yesterday!" Helen giggled.  
  
"OH yeah."  
  
"So, what time do you want to pick me up for the Valentine's Day ball? It's coming up in only two weeks."  
  
"Helen."  
  
"Yes Jamsie?"  
  
"I think that we should… see other people." Helen looked up at him blankly and than laughed.  
  
"That's a good one, hun."  
  
"NO. Helen, I'm sorry. I don't think that this will work out. I have another girl on my mind." James looked guilty and sighed. Helen looked shocked but then she began to cry.  
  
"But, but, I thought that we were so perfect together and all. I thought that you loved me. Please, James, I am the girl."  
  
"Sorry, Helen." Helen looked at him and run out of the common room.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lily. Will you go to the Valentine's day ball with me?" James asked.  
  
"No." Lily did not look up from her book.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily did not answer. How can a book be more interesting than me? Oh wait, she hates me. Lily finally spoke.  
  
"What kind of a pervert are you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You already have a girlfriend. Do you seriously think that I would want to go with you?"  
  
"But Lily-"  
  
"No, James. I have more important things to do." Lily got up and left. James sighed. He then suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Wait! You have to go with me." He said to her, triumphantly.  
  
"What!? Why?"  
  
"Because. Dumbledore announced that you had to go with the first person that asked you at breakfast this morning." Lily looked horrified. She suddenly remembered the announcement. How could she have been so stupid? If she had remembered, she would have been running away.  
  
"If I have to then…"  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at seven." James grinned then winked at her and left. Lily sighed and began to walk back up to the dorm.  
  
Just as Lily reached the door to her dorm, Sirius came up to her.  
  
"HI Sirius." Lily said absentmindedly.  
  
"Lil, I think that when you go with James, try being nice to him."  
  
"Why?" Lily demanded.  
  
"Because he broke up with Helen to ask you."  
  
"I will not be one of his trophies and he's an inconsiderate jerk."  
  
"Lily, listen. Just give him a chance. Please." Sirius begged.  
  
"Why?" Lily was becoming annoyed.  
  
"Because he loves you." Sirius left, leaving lily dumbfounded.  
  
That just can't be. I hate him. Wait, do I really. Ugh! I hate being confused. But he broke up with Helen. Just for me. Is he crazy? Here comes Arrie. She'll know what to do, I don't want to go to this stupid ball with him. Why me? Lily sat up from her bed and waved. "Hey Arrie."  
  
"Hey girl! What's wrong?"  
  
"Come here." Lily beckoned Arrie to her bed. "Listen. I don't know what to do. James asked me to the Valentine's Day ball, and of course, I gave the 'why the hell would I go with you' treatment. He looked all smug and- It's horrible and I have to go with him because of the new policy, you know. You have to go with the first person who asks you and then I was about to come upstairs when I met your boyfriend-"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend. Yet."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, now let me continue. Anyway, I met Sirius and he told me that James had broken up with Helen just to ask me and of course, I was God damn surprised. I asked him why and he said because James loves me." Lily had expected an extremely shocked, blank look from Arabella, buts she was only mildly surprised, though very interested. "And you now Sirius would never lie on a thing like this. And I have to go with him because of the stupid policy." She added hesitantly.  
  
"Listen, Lils, I think that you should go and BE NICE. James must really like you to do this. And, like you said, Siri never lies."  
  
"But I've been hating him for the past what, four years? How can I be expected to suddenly be one of his trophies?" Lily asked.  
  
"Just give the git a chance. Maybe he's not that bad. Make him happy for once. I think that you won't just be another one of his 'trophies'. I think that he really does love you. Please do this, for me? All I'm asking is for you to be nice. Anyways, no one will think that you're a trophy because you were FORCED to go."  
  
"I don't know…" Lily debated.  
  
Arrie began to beg with her huge blue eyes. Lily hated it when she did this.  
  
"Ugh! Why do you have to do this to me? Fine, Fine, Fine! I'll try not to kill him, oh and I want white lilies for my funeral." Lily finished with relish. Arrie threw a pillow at her head. "Okay, Okay. I know lilies are expensive, so how about daisies?"  
  
"Those are expensive too, so we'll just shove you into a cardboard box and dig a hole in the forbidden forest." Arabella grinned. Lily snorted.  
  
"Let's go down to dinner. You're lucky I'm hungry. Otherwise you would be dead by now…" Arrie was already running out of the dorm. "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
"Sirius! Guess what!" James came running into his dorm. Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting on their beds.  
  
"What?" They all chorused.  
  
"I am going with the hottest girl in school to the Valentine's Day Ball!"  
  
"I thought Arabella was going with me." James snorted.  
  
"I mean Lily, you git." James said playfully.  
  
"Lily accepted you? Wow! Good going, Prongs!" Remus gave him a high five.  
  
"Well, she actually went with him because she had to. You know, the new policy for the ball Dumbledore made." Sirius said. James threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You're so lucky." Peter squealed. He was going with Angelica Moler.  
  
"SO, did she just go out of pity for you or what?" Sirius teased.  
  
"She loves me because of my charm!" James answered, smugly. Remus and Peter chuckled. Sirius snorted.  
  
"And because of the policy." Peter added.  
  
"Your head is getting too big. And I don't think she exactly loves you yet. It's more like, 'I just won't kill him because he's my friend's friend and they would get mad at me for being so childish'."  
  
"You're just jealous." James flopped onto his bed.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Do any of you know if we have any homework for Potions?" Peter asked, wanting to get of the topic.  
  
"Yeah." Remus said, absentmindedly, "We have to do an one foot long report on the effects of a bezoar and ivy root."  
  
"What?!" James and Sirius looked shocked. "We have homework?"  
  
"Don't you guys ever pay attention in class?" Remus asked indignantly.  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"When's it due?"  
  
"Next Potions."  
  
"SHIT! Sirius! We have only two hours to do this. We have it next period!"  
  
"Damn." Both James and Sirius ran out of the common room to the library, while Remus and Peter laughed.  
  
"Ugh! Umm… Fairy lights?" James asked the Fat Lady. She shook her head.  
  
"Fudge? Garlic? Flying pigs? Dewdrop!" James was exasperated. The portrait did not budge. "Please, Please let me in!" The Fat Lady shook her head.  
  
"Can't let you come in without a password." So James was left standing there for ten minutes, locked out side of his common room. Finally, he saw a first year girl come by.  
  
"HI." James said. The girl smiled. "Can you tell me the password?"  
  
" Sure!" She faced the portrait and announced clearly and loudly, "James Potter is the most arrogant idiot of all time and deserves to be eaten by a hippogriff." The portrait swung open.  
  
"Damn Lily." James cursed. That's what happens when Lily Evans is a prefect.  
  
"Hi Jamesiepoo." Sirius grinned at him.  
  
"Hi Padfoot."  
  
"So, the big ball is tonight."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going with Lily."  
  
"Only because you cornered her in an armchair and she forgot about the policy so she didn't run away."  
  
"I bet that she would have fallen for me anyways. I know she will give in, one day." James replied, annoyed.  
  
"Do you want to make it a bet?" Sirius asked.  
  
" Sure. Ten galleons to you if I'm wrong, ten to me if I'm right."  
  
"It's a deal." They shook hands and headed up to the dorm.  
  
"Arrie? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sirius poked his head into the girl's dorm. Arrie jumped off her bed and followed Sirius to a corner of the common room.  
  
"What do you want?" Arabella asked.  
  
" Well, now that Lily has to go with James to the dance, we can set them up even better!"  
  
"Do you have any plans?"  
  
"Of course! We'll all go dancing and leave them alone at their table and all. Oh, and I hear that there are going to be some real live cupids there."  
  
"Ooh! Let's bribe one of them to shoot arrows at them. When do they arrive?"  
  
"Next week, right before the dance. They are staying in the Charms classroom."  
  
"Perfect! Oops, Lily wants me. Bye!" Arabella pecked Sirius on the cheek and went off to Lily, Evelyn, and Val. 


End file.
